Transformer systems of various types, e.g., high power high voltage transformer systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example some transformer systems may not be able to detect a ballistic impact. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.